Nuclear Destruction has Happy Endings
by Wand Zanpakuto Venom
Summary: At 75, Harry is surprised how right Tom was about muggles. They had big bombs, and now Harry has one wish, to see a clean sky again. He will see it again in middle earth for sure. One-shot. Happy end. Really, really stupid. BUT READ ANYWAY!


This is undoubtably short, and dumb. It just came to me for no reason, but hey, lets give it a shot. A oneshot. DISCLAIMER: I have never owned Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, and even if I did (which I don't), I wouldn't have been the one who written it.

**Harry Potter's POV ~After the Second War, Voldemort is dead, Harry is 75, looks around 20. Ages slowly because hes so awesome.**

Everything was done and over with. The only thing proving it was the utter Fallout beneath him 100 miles. Voldemort had been right in the long run. The Muggles never learned of magic, but they did indeed destroy the world. Stupid Russians (like Viktor Krum), with their big fancy nuclear bombs. The few wizards left in the world got up and now live on the moon, hidden under a disillusionment ward. I was the only one who ever neared Earth's atomosphere now. He looked at the gray and green ocean below him in disdain. 16,000 wizards died because of the towns and houses being flooded with this toxic water. He then looked at the black and red atomosphere above him. 150,000 wizards died from acid rain. And then, he looked again at the barren wasteland that was once England. The last 940,000 wizards and witches died because of either radiation from the fallout, or the explosion itself. No muggles were alive now. Just the magical folk living in hundreds (instead of millions) on the moon. So today I made a wish.

_'I wish to any god that's listening, I could go back to a simpler time, when there wasn't a Tom Riddle Jr., that muggles had no idea how nuclear and atom bombs worked, and magical creatures lived together and reigned free over the land. That would be heaven. In fact, you can even take me to another dimension like that! I wish... I wish...' ..._Suddenly, the earth below Harry began to morph and shiften, even the air around him started to distort. And then, Harry Potter was gone in a collum of light.

**Harry Potter's POV ~Middle Earth, while Frodo, Aragorn, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are on their way to Rivendell; and are then attacked by Wraiths/Nazgul at the mountains. Like, a minute before Aragorn arrives to save them with torches.**

When I landed from the surprising departure, the first thing was the beautiful taste of pure, fresh oxygen. It was as if he was a starving, thirsty man who was just given a feast blessed by Merlin himself. I gasped and relished the feeling. I then took in the forest surrounding me. The tree were tall and lanky, and there was pools of water here and there, indicating it had rained recently. I took a step forward, toward the majestic trees, when a cold feeling washed over me. A feeling of despair and depression. Vaguely, he remember the toxic wasteland of whence he came. As soon as these feelings washed over me, I pulled out the Elder wand, instantly on the alert. This was the feel of dementors. Of that, he was sure of.

He heard a roaring horse neigh, and a loud, screeching noise followed after. It was in front of him. I slowly began to back away, hoping it wouldn't find me, when he heard the shouts of surprise and terror coming from people. That was it. His saving-people-thing kicked it. Before any rational thought was made, he was already sprinting through the forest that so reminded him of Hogwart's Forbidden one. When he reached the source of the noise, he was slightly surprised by what he saw. It looked to be a more human-like dementor riding a obsidian horse. And there wasn't just one. There were several, and they all surrounded four tiny figures. And I, having lived for so long realized height did not show a man's age. He could guess from the way the four held themselves though was that they were all at a sturdy age of 30, although only being 4'2''. But then the light of the situation hit me. These men were yelping for help, and it had yet to arrive. In a flash of anger, I roared out, and pulled Gryffindor's Sword from my belt. I lunged at the creatures that reminded me of the Reign of Voldemort. How much they proved to me how much Dumbledore and I were wrong. Slicing through one of their heads, I felt a searing pain run through _my _body, before it dissappated, and my magic flared out at the curse it had found on the creature.

The creature continued to shriek and writh under the Basilisk's venom within the blade, when it finally lay slump, and crumbled to ashes, his horse burning along with it. I then took notice of the other eight of them. I began to rip magic through me, when another black figure came riding in from the foggy forest. He held a torch in one hand and a sword in the other. He swung at them, and I stared for a bit, but not too long, for another creature had lunged for my back. I hissed at it in rage.

"Don't you think it's dirty to attack a man when he is left unawares?" I said menacingly, shoving my blade through his middle. It died much quicker than the first, and I quickly moved on. The man from before had already torched a few of the others, and the last 7 of them, including the burning ones, fled into the night. The man instantly turned his blade to me.

"Who are you, strange fellow?" He asked in a deep husky voice. I glared at him for a bit, and refused to answer his question, pushing his blade away from me with a calloused finger.

"I am Harry... Potter. I don't belong anywhere but the clean world around me. Now if your asking about my race..." My eyes flashed dangerously, and the man stepped away, to appear non-threatening. He didn't sheath his sword though.

"I am a mere Wizard." I stated, sheathing Gryffindor's Sword. His eyes widened.

"Why- how?" He pushed out of his mouth. I sighed.

"I don't know. I made a wish after the Earth blew up and I ended here. What is the name of the world here? Does it have a name?" I asked, looked at the scruffy man.

"Wait... did you say your 'Earth' blew up? So how are you- oh never mind. This is Middle Earth, and right now we're almost in Rivendell, a country of elves." The man said. My eyes had widened beyond their limit though. Middle Earth? Like in the legends how the High Elves left this world and came to 'Middle Earth'? I breathed out heavily.

"Dear Merlin... who knew..." I smiled at the man, my whole visage changing.

"What is your name young man?" I asked him. He gave a snort.

"I go by the name of Strider around here, but my real name is Aragorn. But I find it highly unlike I am a young man to you. You look younger than me." Aragorn said. I sniffed.

"Of course, blame the 75 year old for having near immortality..." I pouted. His eyes once again, bulged. He opened his mouth to say something, until he was interupted by the four small things that we had saved.

"Um, hello there, Harry sir. We're Hobbits, and I'm Merry-" One red headed one started,

"And I'm Pippin!" The twin to the first exclaimed.

"And this is our friends-" Merry started

"Sam and Frodo!" Pippin cried, pointing and motioning to the other two hobbits. My eyes widened at the sight of Frodo. He looked near identical to Albus Jr... I shook that feeling off.

"Nice to meet you, Hobbits. Now, seeing as how you were almost killed by whatever those were, I am asking if I can come along...?" I said, looking back to Aragorn. He closed his eyes for a moment, before he readily agreed.

"Fine, we need a new, experienced 'body guard'." He nodded. I smiled. And so, we headed to the land of Rivendell.

... **Ok time skip! Arwin appeared, and they all were portkeyed by Harry to Rivendell, since he went through Arwin's memories. But, Frodo sadly got slashed in the arm by a Wraith/Nazgul. :(, and you thought he'd go on without it...**

I had been pacing around all night. The little hobbit who looked so much like my dearly departed Albus had been asleep for 3 days, and I was worried. I hadn't left his bedside at all, and never looked up when someone entered the room. So when he began to awaken, I instantly knew. We woke him, and then took him to the impending meeting. I didn't know anyone around me, except for Aragorn, and the King of the Elves. But one man did catch my eye. He was by the name of Gandalf. He looked like a literal carbon copy of Dumbledore, except magically weaker than even me. I resisted crying right then and there. There was also a Dwarf named Gimli, who seemed like Hagrid, but a million times shorter. I mean like Hobbit size. And then an (High) Elf called Legolas. He reminded me of a much prettier Draco Malfoy, and a hundred times nicer. And did I mention pretty? And then there was a few more Elves, and Dwarves, but few humans were there. There was myself, Gandalf, Aragorn (Who I learned was _supposed _to be the King of Gondor), and Boromir, an actual Knight of Gondor. Boromir seemingly loathes Aragorn though. Something about abandoning the kingdom. We were gather to speak about some sort of 'Ring to Rule them all' that Frodo was concealing (I found out I couldn't sense it because it was hiding itself from me!).

"Now, Frodo, take it out." Gandalf said, coaxing the boy. I saw a flash of myself in him when he hesitated. It reminded me of when Dumbledore made me force-feed him that potion.. But besides that, I was going to see this mystic 'Ring'. Frodo shakily put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a small golden ring. I still couldn't feel it's presence while in the boy's hand. He'd need to set it down.

"Frodo, could you please set that on the pedestal?" I asked, slowly as if it needed to be heard. He glanced at me, and I gave him a reassuring, but stern gaze. He returned it with a more confident nod. He came forward, and his shaky hand set it on the pedestal. Near instantly I could feel its draw, like all of us were moths to a flame. It was so hot, it's magic like searing magma, but dark and seductive like all of Voldemort's tempting offers. It did have one special quality to it though. It radiated dark soul magic, something I thought only Voldemort could ever master. This ring proved me wrong though.

"That ring is a horcrux." I stated simply, pointing at the innocent, but powerful and evil ring. The King, Elrond gave me an odd look, as well did Gandalf and everyone else.

"What is a horcrux?" Elrond asked, peering at the ring with more interest.

"It's a dark magical object that contains a half of a person's soul. Seeing as how it's Sauron's Ring, Sauron's Soul is an immortal as long as this Ring exists. Also, if he ever comes into possesion of it, he can resurrect himself. A horcrux is basically made through murder, the ultimate sin, to split their soul to place in an object. This ring wants to go back to Sauron, for the fact it is a part of Sauron, and will resurrect both the ring, and Sauron. If it is destroyed though, before Sauron can gain a body, his spirit will hopefully disappear." I said quietly staring at it.

"So you are saying it must be destroyed? How, anything we hav-" Gandalf started, before Gimli cut him off.

"I'll blow this ring to- AGGGRHH!" He yelled, swinging his axe onto the small ring. It rebounded hard, and the metal pole whacked him in the head. Suddenly I got a wicked idea, one that had never had been as great before as it was now.

"Everyone step back from the ring." I said in a harsh, commanding tone. Although some may have done so reluclantly, all did so, until their circle was wide, with many gaps in it. Before I would start, I'd want the full audience.

"Merry, Pippin, Sam, get out from where you're hiding." I called out. They popped out, and grinned sheepishly.

"Watch closely." I said. I pulled out the Elder Wand, rubbed the frail stick. Pointing it at the ring, I yelled out one word.

_"FIENDFYRE!" _I watched in fascination as the spell finally came to pass, and ring's evil presence (as well as the pedestal) was incinerated. When the fire continued to burn outward, I lazily flicked my wand.

"Finite Incantem. Scorgify." I said, and the fire stopped, and the ashes were swept away. Picking up the once-burned ring I smiled. I placed it on my finger and watched as Frodo gasped.

"Y-you didn't disappear!" He choked out. I laughed.

"So that's what the ring does? If you put it on you're invisible? Interesting. Well I kill the ring, so nothing left but a speck of gold." I took it back off and pointed my wand at the point where the pedestal once stood. I conjured a new one in its place, and set the dead ring on top.  
>"Sauron should be dead now, as well as any of his minions. Happy now?" I said smirking to the audience. They all gaped. And so, Frodo never left the Shire after he returned, Bilbo got his ring back, Aragorn became King, Boromir and Faramir were reunited, and I, well I am having the time of my life teaching <em>Gandalf <em>how to cast proper spells.

Who would've thought the Dark Lord of Middle Earth was so easy to defeat compared to Voldemort? Well, I guess it had to do with the fact he only made one ring. Damn.

It would've been fun to go hunting with the Fellowship. Especially with a certain blonde elf...

**I know, dumb one-shot. I was just wondering, 'HEY! Hocruxes are destroyed by few things, and one was Fiendfyre, so, since Harry's super awesome, he can cast it, and Sauron explodes as well as the orcs. Everything is happy. Sorry if no one liked the implied 'ooh, Harry likes Legolas!' PEACE OUT!**


End file.
